A lot like you
by skorpina18
Summary: Horo is restless one night and goes out to gaze at the stars...but he's not alone. Who does this star remind him of? One-shot


It was late...or would that be considered early in the morning? Horo wasn't sure. The one thing he knew was that he was supposed to be sleeping at this hour,yet,he found this task harder that the fight against Hao that took place a couple of months back. Knowing that he wouldn't get any sleep,he silently left his room and went outside,to see the stars,they always seem to calm him. Once outside,he layed on the ground,looking up in the sky

"So many stars"He whispered to himself. As he was watching them,his eyes landed upon a lonely star. It was just as big as the rest,if not bigger,but it was alone,as if non of the other stars wanted to be with it.

"But it looks so big and powerful and bright,why would the other stars leave it alone?"Horo asked himself. Horo turned his head to the side,but kept his eyes on the star,only to see,that it wasn't there anymore. Turning his face again,he saw it shining brightly

"What the?"He asked himself,as he turned his face a little to the side,to see that the star wasn't there. Staying like that he took a closer look at the spot he knew the star had been and noticed that in it's place,where the big bright star was,there now was a much smaller star,just as bright. Turning at the moon he smiled sadly

"When you face that star head on,you see such a big,bright star,but when you turn and look at it from a different point,it's when it thinks you don't see it,that it shows just how small it truly is,but just as bright"He said to himself again

"That star is there every night"Came a new voice,startling the snow shaman. Looking up,he saw non other than Anna,standing a little behind

"Hey"Horo said and turned his eyes back to the sky

"You should be sleeping"Anna told the shaman

"So should you"Horo said back

"I couldn't sleep"Anna told him

"Neither could I,come on,join me"Horo said,patting the spot next to him with a warm smile on his lips. Anna indeed,took the seat next to him and looked up in the sky,with a small smile on her lips. This wasn't a first for either of them,both would sometimes come here and look at the stars,Horo,a few months back,not much longer after Hao's defete,come here,to look at the stars and not much later,Anna joined him,that night,neither talked,as if they didn't know what to say to each other. About a month later,it happened again,this time,the two of them exchanged a 'hello' but that was it. By the third time,Anna had somehow warmed up to the company of the other shaman and the two spoke a little. This was the forth time they met each other out here.

"You know,that star,it reminds me of someone"Horo said

"Who?"Anna asked,curious

"You"Horo simply said

"Me?"Anna asked in question

"Yeah,you see,when everyone is around,you put up a guard,try to be strong for everyone,as if not wanting anyone to truly ever get to know you,but when no one can see,or you think no one can,you let your guard go,show emotions on your face,such as sadness and loneliness,I've seen those looks,those emotions show on your face and at night,everytime you come here,it's as if you...become free,like you run away from everything and everyone,even yourself,then,when it's time to go,for a single second,you get that look...that sad heart-breaking look on your face,as if you've woken up from a dream,that you hopped had been real,so yeah,that star is a-lot like you"Horo finished,looking between the star and Anna,who was left speechless and in shock,that soon turned into a smirk

"Well then,that makes us two"She said and Horo turned to look at her in wonder

"You are a-lot like this star as well"She begun"You hind behind a mask of smiles and stupid jokes and hope that no body notices just how sad you are,how aware of everything and how much it costs you to act like you never ever worry about anything. You get that look sometimes too,the one that...makes you think if you really do know who Horohoro is and then you smile a sad smile and I can see that as much as you are a happy person,everyone has sadness in them and you try and try to hide yours,not wanting to bother anyone,this makes me think just how much you and that star are alike"Anna explained to the ice shaman,leaving him ice cold in shock,looking at her. It was then that he noticed how beautiful she was with the moon's light reflecting in her eyes and the shadows that played across her face from the leaves in the trees around them. A blush made its way to Horo's cheeks and he turned his face back to the sky,hopping the dark would hide his blush.

"So...how are thinks between you and Yoh,now that you're no longer engaged?"Horo asked,yeah,Anna and Yoh broke up about two months ago. No one knows who was the one to make the first move,but two weeks later,Ren and Yoh got together,so the group thought that Yoh was the one that wanted to break to arranged marrige.

"Everything is fine,it has been two months already,him and me are just friends"Anna answered,with no anger in her voice

"Tell me,did it hurt,when he told you to break up?"Horo asked

"It did hurt when we broke up,but...it wasn't him that...wanted to do so in the first place"Anna confeced

"I-is that so,why would you do it?"Horo asked,shocked

"Well,I just...found the truth I was looking for in someone else"Anna answered,causing something in Horo to break. He didn't know why,but his heart felt like a shattered glass right now. Tears begun making their way down Horo's face,but he was so deep in thoughts he didn't even notice,until he felt something touch his face. Getting out of his thoughts,he saw Anna was wiping away the tears he had failed to understand were falling. Shaking his head lightly he sat up and wiped his eyes,putting yet another fake smile on his face

"Well then,good for you,I...I better get going now,it's rather late and I could use two more hours of sleep"He said and made to get up,only to be stopped by Anna's hand,who was also gotten into a sitting position and was facing away from Horo,with a blush on her face. Horo looked at her with wonder for a couple of seconds then smiled. Sitting back down like before,he placed his hand on Anna's face,making her turn to face him. Once her eyes were locked with his,he smiled a true,small yet full of feelings smile and leaned in,to capture her lips. Their kiss was short,but soft and when they pulled apart,Anna had a smile on her face,just llike Horo' back on the ground,Horo pulled Anna to him and hugged her tightly,as they watched the stars. Soon after,they both fell asleep and the next morning woke up,ready to face the word once again,only from now on...they would do it together


End file.
